Lui dire, enfin
by Hell-and-bliss
Summary: Petite scène manquante du 3x13 "Knockdown". Parce que cet épisode méritait vraiment une scène Esplanie à la fin à mon sens...Après l'affaire, Javier Esposito se rend chez Lanie Parish. One shot, Esplanie. Bonne lecture !


Bonsoir! Petit shot Esplanie post **3x13 Knockdown**. Parce qu'à la réflexion, il manque vraiment une scène Esplanie à la fin de cet épisode, avec tout ce qui était arrivé à Espo et Ryan avant...bref. Alors j'ai eu envie d'écrire ça. J'espère qu'il vous plaira :) je les aiiiiime! Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ;)

...

..

.

Lorsque Lanie Parish ouvrit la porte de son appartement avec un grand sourire, et qu'elle vit devant elle Javier Esposito sur le pas de sa porte, un bandage autour de son cou et l'air totalement abbatu, son sourire se figea bien vite.

Javier, lui, remarqua qu'elle portait sa nuisette noire préférée –qui mettait parfaitement son corps en valeur- et que ses long cheveux noirs avaient été parfaitement lissé. Elle avait même noirci ses yeux…en somme, elle s'était faite belle pour leur rendez vous.

Mais en voyant le cou bandé de Javier, Lanie ne semblait soudainement plus disposée à s'amuser.

« Oh mon dieu, Javi? Mais qu'est… »

« Je t'arrête tout de suite, ça a l'air plus grave que ça ne l'est vraiment. C'est rien. » dit –il en la stoppant d'un mouvement de sa main, lorsqu'il pénétra dans l'appartement. Lanie le regarda s'engouffrer dans le couloir et referma la porte d'entrée derrière eux.

« C'est rien, tu m'expliques ? » rétorqua Lanie un peu sèchement. Elle était toujours sèche quand elle s'inquiétait.

Il acquiesça en se rapprochant d'elle.

« Si tu veux. Mais juste après ça. » ajouta t-il en se penchant sur elle. Il l'embrassa tendrement sur les lèvres.

« Le meilleur moment de la journée. » sourit –il lorsqu'il se détacha de ses lèvres. Lanie sourit légèrement mais son regard restait grave.

« Maintenant raconte. C'est quoi, ça ? » Demanda t- elle en posant délicatement ses doigts sur la plaie de son cou.

« Une longue histoire. » souffla Javier. « L'enquête à un peu dérapé, c'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir…Mais Castle et Beckett n'ont rien…Cela dit, Ryan est dans un état pire. »

« Pire comment ? »

« Il a failli mourir noyé. Une chose est sûre, on n'est pas passé loin d'y laisser notre peau, cette fois ! » Conclut –il dans un petit rire que Lanie trouva très déplacé. Elle croisa les bras et le fixa d'un regard noir.

« Esposito, je suis a deux doigts de te filer la plus grosse claque de toute ta vie. » lança t- elle, énervée.

« Evite, ça risque de réveiller mes douleurs au cou… » répondit –il en lui souriant amoureusement.

Lanie roula des yeux.

« Pourtant tu le mériterais, vraiment. »

Elle étudia sa blessure du regard.

« Qu'est ce que c'est, exactement ? »

« Une espèce de brûlure…un gars m'a serré un ceinturon autour du cou, il n'était pas loin de m'étouffer. Et le cuir a brûlé ma peau. »

« Ouais, je vois ça. Non mais dans quoi vous êtes vous fourré encore ? » Râla t –elle. « Qu'est ce qu'ils t'ont donné à l'hôpital ? » s'enquit –elle. Javier sortit l'ordonnance de son blouson et la luit tendit. Lanie la lit en détail et soupira.

« T'as un traitement de cheval contre la douleur… »

« Ouais, je suis totalement dans les vapes avec ce qu'ils m'ont déjà filé. »

« T'es passé à la pharmacie ? »

Javier hocha la tête.

« Non. J'avais trop envie de te voir… » avoua t-il en la dévorant des yeux. Mais en retour, Lanie le gratifia d'un regard noir.

« C'est incroyablement stupide comme action. » rétorqua t-elle.

« Merci moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir. » pouffa Javier.

« Quand on te donne une ordonnance, la première chose à faire c'est d'aller chercher les médicaments, Javi ! »

« Oui, doc. Promis j'y vais à la première heure demain matin. »

« T'as de la chance, j'ai tout ce qu'il te faut ici. » ajouta plus calmement Lanie en pliant l'ordonnance.

« Pour les calmants tu les as déjà pris à l'hôpital, c'est ça ? » ajouta t-elle.

« Affirmatif. »

« Bon. Tu prends les prochains dans trois heures et en attendant, au lit » trancha Lanie sur un ton maternel. Javier acquiesça.

« Ouais…Je crois que je vais m'effondrer sous peu, d'ailleurs. » répondit-il d'une voix faible.

« Avec ce qu'ils t'on filé ça ne m'étonne pas. » plaisanta t- elle.

« J'me sens mal d'annuler notre petit rendez vous… »

Lanie hocha la tête.

« Tu annules rien du tout. Tu es là, et moi aussi…non ? » murmura t- elle. Il sourit.

«Ouais…mais ça devait pas se passer comme ça… »

« Et alors ? On s'en fiche…L'important c'est que tu te reposes, on verra plus tard pour le reste. » répondit Lanie d'une voix douce. Javier sourit et caressa une de ses longues mèches noire.

« J'ai même pas eu l'occasion de te dire que je te trouve magnifique, ce soir. » enchaîna Javier en la dévorant des yeux.

Lanie posa sa main sur sa joue et la caressa doucement.

« Tu m'as fait peur…tu le sais, ça ? » murmura t- elle en dévisageant intensément chaque grain de sa peau.

Javier ne répondit rien mais la fixa dans les yeux, hypnotisé par le contact de sa main sur sa peau. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle retire sèchement sa main et qu'elle lui flanque une légère tape sur cette même joue.

« Aïe ! » grimaça légèrement Javier.

« Ne t'avise jamais de recommencer… » ajouta t- elle simplement, avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

Esposito la regarda s'éloigner avec un demi sourire, sidéré qu'elle ait osé lui filer une claque, même une aussi petite. Il resta sur place à sourire niaisement, avant de la rattraper.

...

..

.

Presque trois heures avaient passé. Javier Esposito n'arrivait plus à dormir, malgré le fait qu'il était physiquement exténué. C'était assez paradoxal. Il avait allumé sa petite lampe de chevet et la regardait dormir, inlassablement. Elle dormait du côté droit du lit, sa respiration sereine et lente montrait bel et bien qu'elle était plongé dans un sommeil profond. Javier la regardait dormir depuis de longues minutes. Il n'arrivait pas à se lasser de ses formes, de ses long cheveux qui cachaient un peu son visage, du léger bruit qu'elle faisait quand elle respirait endormie... IL n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il se trouvait là, à dormir dans le lit du docteur Parish, qu'il ne fréquentait que depuis une poignée de mois. Pourtant, ils avaient été les mois les plus agréables et remplis de toute sa vie. Remplis, parce qu'avec elle, il ne s'ennuyait jamais. Il se sentait vivant. Lanie Parish était piquante, intelligente et incroyablement intéressante. Jamais une fille ne l'avait rendu dans un tel état. Complètement accro.

Soudain, il la vit bouger et tourner légèrement la tête vers lui.

« Tu dors pas ? » demanda t- elle d'une petite voix endormie en ouvrant difficilement ses yeux engourdis de sommeil.

« Je préfères te regarder. C'est nettement plus agréable. » répondit –il d'une voix charmeuse.

Lanie ouvrit un peu plus les yeux et sourit. Elle se redressa en position assise en s'étirant.

« Non rendors toi… » commença t-il en hochant la tête, gêné d'être peut être la cause de ce qui l'avait réveillé.

« Trop tard. » souffla t-elle en s'adossant dans son oreiller. Elle regarda furtivement son réveil et retourna la tête vers lui.

« Ca va bientôt faire trois heures. Faut que tu prennes ton calmant et il faut aussi désinfecter la plaie si tu ne veux pas que ça soit encore plus moche demain » expliqua t-elle toujours avec ce petit ton professionnel qui ne quittait jamais sa voix lorsqu'elle parlait médecine. Il acquiesça et s'apprêta à se lever lorsque Lanie posa sa main fraîche sur son bras nu.

« Laisse, j'y vais. » dit –elle simplement en s'extirpant de son lit.

Javier la regarda sortir de la chambre dans un sourire.

Elle revint quelques secondes après, avec une petite mallette noire en cuire.

« Oh…Une vrai mallette de docteur. » sourit Esposito, alors qu'elle grimpa sur le lit, de son côté à lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui, presque sur lui, au bord du lit, au niveau de ses cuisses.

« Je suis un vrai docteur, Esposito. » réagit –elle dans un joli sourire, en ouvrant sa mallette. Elle en sortit un stéthoscope et Javi fit de gros yeux.

« Nan…j'ai le droit au stéthoscope ? »

« Tu as subi un choc émotionnel ce soir…Tu as du faire de la tachycardie, faut surveiller ça. » expliqua t-elle en le posant sur le lit.

« Mais pour le moment tu vas m'avaler ça… » commença t- elle en sortant une plaquette d'un anti douleur, dont elle extirpa trois comprimé. Elle lui mit aussitôt dans la bouche, et il se laissa faire. Puis elle lui tendit son verre d'eau, posé auparavant sur la table de chevet.

Lorsqu'il eu but une gorgée de son eau et avaler ses comprimés, elle reposa le verre sur la table, puis sortit de sa petite valise noire de quoi désinfecter sa plaie.

« t'as encore mal ? » demanda t- elle en commençant à enlever le bandage, délicatement.

« Je sens que ça brûle. » admit –il en grinçant légèrement des dents lorsqu'elle l'eut complètement ôté. Lanie ne détacha pas ses yeux de sa plaie. Elle était rouge et un peu purulente…

« Ca va aller. » murmura t- elle d'une voix rassurante.

« Oh, je te fais confiance… » rétorqua t-il dans un sourire.

Lanie imbiba une compresse d'une lotion désinfectante et la posa sur son cou avec douceur. Mais la sensation du liquide gelé et piquant le fit grincer des dents et souffrir plus qu'il n'aurait voulu le montrer.

« Bordel, ça arrache… » râla t-il.

« C'est ça d'avoir voulu jouer les justiciers intouchable… » sourit Lanie. « Allez un peu de courage, détective…t'as fait la guerre oui ou non ? » le titilla t- elle.

« Ca, c'est petit. » rétorqua Esposito, sans pour autant être fâché. Lanie sourit à sa remarque et continua a tamponner sa plaie. Le silence s'installa quelques secondes, quelques secondes ou il la fixa intensément, sans même cligner des yeux. Ses yeux, son nez, sa bouche…chaque recoin de son visage.

Après quelques secondes, Lanie le remarqua et fit dévier son regard de sa plaie à ses yeux.

« Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? » s'étonna t- elle.

« J'en sais rien…Peut être parce que je t'aime… »

Lanie cessa de tamponner sa blessure, comme interloquée par ses paroles. Elle le fixa avec de grands yeux à son tour.

« Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

« Je t'aime, Lanie Parish. » répéta Javier, en attrapant ses mains. « Tu sais quand j'étais torturé, cette nuit…Le seul visage que je voyais, c'était le tien. Et j'avais qu'une crainte, c'était de mourir avant de t'avoir dit ce que je ressens pour toi. »

N'osant pas l'interrompre, Lanie sentit des frissons se répandre dans l'intégralité de son corps. Il lui faisait toujours cet effet là, mais cette nuit, beaucoup plus que d'habitude.

« J'ai jamais été aussi heureux que depuis qu'on est ensemble. Tu me fais rire, tu me transportes dans ton monde…tu me fais complètement planer. T'es la meilleure chose qui me soit jamais arrivé…Et je t'aime comme un dingue. » Conclut –il dans un soupir. Il n'avait pas quitté ses yeux des siens et réussit à déceler quelques larmes dans les yeux profonds de Lanie. Elle se mordit la lèvre, s'empêchant de devenir plus émotive.

« Javi… » balbutia t- elle en posant ses deux mains sur ses joues. Elle rapprocha avec précipitation son visage du sien et l'embrassa avec passion. Javier la laissa faire et répondit aussitôt à son baiser, passant ses mains dans ses longs cheveux noirs.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent quelques secondes après de longs échanges langoureux, Javi adossa son front au sien.

« Ca veut dire que tu m'aimes aussi ? » tenta t-il dans un sourire. Lanie répondit à son sourire et acquiesça.

« Ca se pourrait bien… » dit –elle avec un sourire malicieux en se décollant de son front. « Ce que tu m'as dit, personne ne me l'avait dit avant. Enfin pas comme ça...Pas aussi bien. Ca me touche beaucoup. » ajouta t –elle en le fixant d'un regard ému et toujours un peu humide.

« Alors après m'avoir dit ça, t'as encore moins le droit de te refaire blessé comme ce soir, entendu ? » reprit –elle un peu plus fermement en pinçant furtivement son bras.

« Sinon je viendrais t'achever moi-même, Esposito et crois moi je le ferais. » ajouta t-elle avec un regard évocateur à la Lanie Parish. Il pouffa légèrement de rire.

« Je sais que tu le feras…t'es impitoyable avec moi... » murmura t-il en venant l'embrasser furtivement sur le front. Lorsqu'il se détacha de sa peau, Lanie attrapa son stéthoscope, et enfila les embouts dans ses oreilles, puis commença à ausculter le jeune homme. Au contact du métal froid sur son torse nu, Javier sursauta légèrement.

« Ton cœur bats encore vite… » remarqua Lanie toujours attentive à la moindre pulsation.

« C'est pas à cause de l'affaire, ça…c'est toi qui le fais battre comme ça… » rétorqua Javier en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Lanie sourit, et charmée par sa réplique, ôta son stéthoscope avec précipitation juste avant de le balancer un peu loin sur le lit.

« Ca me parait être un excellent diagnostique… » murmura t- elle dans un grand sourire juste avant de se jeter sur lui, et de capturer ses lèvres avec fougue.

« Je sais...je suis plutôt doué. J'aurais pu être médecin, tu crois pas? » plaisanta t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau, passant ses bras autour du cou de la jeune femme pour la rapprocher de lui.

_The end. Merci d'avoir lu :) Esplanie forrééééveur ! _


End file.
